indyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
ADVENTURE TIMELINE Indy Fan Fiction stories with the Indiana Jones movies, books, and television series. 1900's 1908 *My First Adventure *Passion for Life 1909 *The Perils of Cupid 1910's 1910 *Travels with Father *Journey of Radiance *Indy in China and the The Runaway Adventure 1912 *Young Indiana Jones and the Titanic Adventure *Young Indiana Jones and the Pirates' Loot *Young Indiana Jones and the Phantom of the Klondike *Young Indiana Jones and the Lost Gold of Durango *Young Indiana Jones and Radioactive Bulb 1913 *Young Indiana Jones and the Plantation Treasure *Young Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror *Young Indiana Jones and Child Lama *Young Indiana Jones and the Princess of Peril *Young Indiana Jones and Violin of the Metropolitan *Young Indiana Jones and Bermuda Triangle *Young Indiana Jones and the Ghostly Riders *Young Indiana Jones and the Circle of Death 1914 *Young Indiana Jones and the Journey to the Underworld *Young indiana Jones and the Curse of the Ruby Cross *Young Indiana Jones and the Gypsy Revenge *Young Indiana Jones and the Secret City *Young Indiana Jones and the Mountain of Fire *Young Indiana Jones and the Face of the Dragon *Young Indiana Jones and the Eye of the Tiger 1915 *Young Indiana Jones and the Specter of Venice 1916 *Young Indiana Jones and the Spring Break Adventure *Young Indiana Jones and the Mid-Atlantic *Young Indiana Jones and the Love's Sweet Song *Young Indiana Jones and the Trenches of Hell *Young Indiana Jones and the Demons of Deception *Young Indiana Jones and the Phantom Train of Doom *Young Indiana Jones and the Oganga: The Giver and Taker of Life 1917 *Young Indiana Jones and the Attack of the Hawkmen *Young Indiana Jones and the Espionage Escapades *Young Indiana Jones and the Tales of Innocence *Young Indiana Jones and the Daredevils of the Desert 1918 *Young Indiana Jones and the Masks of Evil *Young Indiana Jones and the Treasure of the Peacock's Eye 1919 *Young Indiana Jones and the Winds of Change 1920's 1920 *Young Indiana Jones and the Mystery of the Blues *Young Indiana Jones and the Scandal of 1920 *Young Indiana Jones and the Hollywood Follies 1922 *Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi 1923 *Indiana Jones nd the secret of the Pyramid 1925 *Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants 1926 *Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils 1927 *Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge 1928 *Indiana Jones and the Unicorn's Legacy *Indiana Jones and the Interior World 1930's 1930 *Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates *Indiana Jones and the White Witch *Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 1 1932 *Indiana Jones and the Feathered Serpent 1933 *Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone *Indiana Jones and the Curse of Horror Island *Indiana Jones and the Giants of the Silver Tower *Indiana Jones and the City of Lighting *Indiana Jones and the Dinosaur Eggs 1934 *Indiana Jones and the Hollow Earth *Indiana Jones and the Cult of the Mummy's Crypt *Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx 1935 *Indiana Jones and the Shrine of the Sea Devil *Indiana Jones and the Cup of the Vampire *Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Indiana Jones Adventure Ride: Temple of the Forbidden Eye 1936 *Indiana Jones and the Cursed Book of Magic *Indiana Jones and the Legion of Death *Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark *Indiana Jones and the Revenge of the Ancients *Indiana Jones and the Ikons of Ikammanen *Indiana Jones and the Devil's Cradle *Indiana Jones and the Gateway to Infinity! *Indiana Jones and the Club Nightmare! *Indiana Jones and the Africa Screams! *Indiana Jones and the Gold Goddess *Indiana Jones and the Fourth Nail *Indiana Jones and the Deadly Rock! *Indiana Jones and the Deamons *Indiana Jones and the Sea Butchers *Indiana Jones and the Search for Abner *Indiana Jones and the Dragon by the Tail!! *Indiana jones and the Cuban Connection! *Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Deep *Indiana Jones and the Good as Gold *Indiana Jones and the trail of the Golden Guns *indiana Jones and the Tower of Tears! *Indiana Jones and the Shot by Both Sides! 1937 *''Indiana Jones and the Bermuda Mystrey'' *Indiana Jones and the Big Game *Indiana Jones and the Double Play! *Indiana Jones and the Arms of Gold *Indiana Jones and the Eye of the Fates 1938 *Indiana Jones and the Dragon of Vengeance *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *Indiana Jones: Thunder in the Orient *Indiana Jones and the Gold of Genghis Khan *Indiana Jones and the Lost Treasure of Sheba 1939 *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Golden King'' *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Golden King 2'' *Indiana Jones and the Longship of the Gods *Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis *Indiana Jones and the Ape Slaves of Howling Island *Indiana Jones and the Sargasso Pirates *''Indiana Jones: The World War II Chronicles'' (Starts) 1940's 1940 *Indiana Jones and the Legacy of Avalon 1941 *Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece *Indiana jones and the Labyrinth of Horus *Indiana Jones and the Gold of El Dorado *Indiana Jones and the Secret of Easter Island 1942 *''Indiana Jones and the Veil of Veronica'' 1943 *Indiana Jones and the Lost People 1945 *Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny *''Indiana Jones: The World War II Chronicles'' (Finish) 1946 *Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix *''Indiana Jones and the Golden Hand'' 1947 *Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine 1950's 1957 *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *''Indiana Jones and the Soviet Resurrection'' *''The Mutt Jones Adventures'' (Start) 1958 *''Indiana Jones and the Hammer of Thunder'' *''Mutt Williams and the Fertility Temple'' 1960's 1962 *''Indiana Jones and the Magic of the Spanish Main'' 1967 *''Indana Jones and the Island of the Hidden Treasure''